1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal desktop beverage dispenser. More specifically, the invention is a small beverage dispenser stand adapted to invertedly receive a standard, commercially-available threaded beverage bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many patents in the related art that describe an apparatus that dispenses beverages. Some of the related art can be categorized into devices that dispense single-serving quantities of beverages. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,517, Avital describes a beverage dispensing device that can be used as part of a refrigerator or as a table-top dispenser, wherein an individual bottle is adapted with a dispensing mechanism. McCurdy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,290) describes another liquid dispensing apparatus that utilizes an individual bottle dispensing mechanism. Terzian et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,613) describes a dispensing device for an inverted beverage bottle that also cools the drinking liquid by passing the liquid through an extended length of coiled tubing.
Other patented devices are characterized by those of Rudick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,666), which describes an apparatus for dispensing beverages by gravity from a container mounted in the door of a refrigerated cabinet, and, Parsons (U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,957), which shows a dispensing device attached to a liquid container, such as a gallon jug, that utilizes a tilt and pour technique. Various design patents, such as McGinnis et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D339,022), do not physically resemble the dispenser of the present invention.
What is needed is an apparatus that is functionally able to dispense beverages while stationarily situated on a work surface, such as a desktop or tabletop, and that permits a standard, commercially-available, threaded beverage bottle (such as a quart-sized plastic EVIAN bottle) to be received, inverted and selectively operated to dispense a serving of liquid.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.